fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gram Nidle
Gram Nidle (pronounced Needle) is a powerful Dark Mage, and former serial killer. His power led him to be recruited by Pluto Morior after the Bellona Alliance War into the new iteration of Underworld. His erratic behavior can only be quelled by Pluto. Appearance Gram has pale skin that is borderline white. He has purple eyes, with eyeliner of the same color under his eyes, and a purple diamond mark under his left eye. He also has pointed ears. He possesses shoulder-length, white hair, combed over to the left side of his face, and pointed ears. He dresses in a long, red cloak, with the two ends held together by a bronze colored chain. Under his cloak he sports a white, skin tight suit, and arm bands. Personality Gram is considered a large practical joker. Most of his victims were killed, and left in a comical fashion, highlighting his sick sense of humor. Gram attempts to joke around with everyone he meets, whether he plans to kill them, or befriend them. However, Gram's impulsive nature is quelled by Pluto Morior's sickly magical aura, making him take on a more serious personality. He often boasts about his complete mastery over his swords, especially to other swordsman. He's also rather vulgar, swearing at opponents about harming him, even if the injuries are superficial. History Gram became a serial killer due to his erratic behavior, racking up even more kills than Herald Protista. He was eventually located by Pluto Morior, who recruited him in order to rebuild Underworld after the Bellona Alliance War. Although hesitant at first, Gram eventually joined Pluto after learning that he could calm his erratic personality with his aura. Magic and Abilities Requip: Gram can use this magic to Requip a seemingly endless number of Black Steel Swords and Knives. He's capable of equipping them at an incredibly fast and rapid pace, and can equip as many as he likes. He can even equip a new sword mid-swing, or immediately after being disarmed. His weapons have enough durability to even ricochet the Black Steel bullets fired from the pistols of Armin Fenris. Sword Magic: Gram has the ability to masterfully wield his Black Steel swords, using his skill with Sword Magic to telekinetically throw, and retrieve them. Gram can also use this magic to control anyone else's swords, no matter whose it is or what it's made from. The only exception is sentient swords, which he can only influence, not completely control as he does with his other swords. The cutting ability of his swords is so great that it even allows him to block and cut through the bladed attacks of Julius Kaizar. * Black Cleaver: Gram slices one, or many of his swords, creating a powerful wave of energy capable of cutting through objects like he had used one of his actual Black Steel swords. This makes the cutting power of his attack incredibly powerful due to the strength of Black Steel. * Black Espadas: Gram summons a slew of swords behind himself, then telekinetically throws them at his opponent. The swords move at incredibly high velocities, increasing their already immense piercing power. The swords do not need to be directly behind Gram before utilizing this spell, and can in fact be anywhere on the battlefield. * Sword Absorption: Gram can absorb his swords into his body to increase his own power. This allows him to control his body as if it were a sword, sprout his swords from his body, and even transform his body parts into bladed edges, making close range combat dangerous against him. The Black Steel blades also act as defense against magic absorbing or nullifying techniques. The Black Steel in his body works to shield his magical container from said assaults, although extra magic he summons outside of this shell can still be absorbed or nullified. Overall, his body takes on the properties of whatever swords he absorbs, gaining more power the more swords he absorbs. ** Magic Manipulation: Gram can fire powerful green blasts of magical energy from his chest, hands, and eyes when he's absorbed his swords. These act as concussive blasts. The absorption of his swords allows him to more easily conduct his magical energy, which is how he can fire these blasts. He can also empower his physical strikes, allowing for him to deal extra damage through physical assaults. Often these strikes will burn his opponent, despite not actually being fire-based. ** Enhanced Durability: Gram's durability is enhanced to a degree where swords actually shatter upon his skin. His body rivals the durability of former Underworld mages, Julius Kaizar, and even Krius Iapetus' Hardening Magic. This hardness even allows him to damage said mages' bodies through physical strikes. ** Enhanced Magical Power: The more swords that Gram absorbs into his body, the more powerful he becomes. However, if he absorbs too many, his magic power becomes unstable. Enhanced Perception: Gram's erratic nature allows him to see, and process things much faster than normal humans. This perception also gives him an impeccable memory, allowing him to remember how many rounds have been fired from a gun, or how long he's been involved in a single fight. Some call him ADHD, but it is far more than that. This perception helps enhance his speed and reflexes, as he can spot attacks from a mile away. Master Swordsmanship: Gram fights with a highly unorthodox sword-style. He's capable of wielding blades with any of his joints, including his feet, elbows, knees, and mouth. His unorthodox fighting style is attributed to his immense proficiency with blades, and immense physical strength, allowing him to wield his swords without any issues. His skill is so great that he can cut through any projectile coming his way, including objects as small as bullets, and as large as boulders. He could even match Xenon in swordsmanship. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Gram is capable of using unarmed combat when in his Sword Absorption Mode. His physical strength, coupled with his hardened body, and hand to hand combat skills makes him a highly dangerous opponent. He utilizes a unique martial art, based around solid defense and powerful strikes. Immense Strength: Gram has a vast amount of physical strength. He's capable of holding up entire buildings with his might, and killing men in single blows. Immense Speed: Gram has such high speed, and reflexes that most people can't keep up with his movements. He also has a high reaction time, allowing him to react to even the fastest of attacks. His erratic swordsmanship, coupled with this high speed, almost ensures that his opposition will eventually make a mistake, giving him the opportunity to strike. Immense Durability: Gram is capable of taking immense physical punishment without tiring out, or showing signs of pain. Even when suffering from normally grievous wounds, Gram still laughs it off as though nothing had happened. He's capable of taking this kind of damage, even without his Sword Absorption ability. He could withstand being slammed into the ground by Xenon without any trouble. Immense Magic Power: Gram has a vast amount of magic power. In fact, it was so high that Pluto Morior thought it would be necessary to seek him out as a new member of Underworld. Pluto has stated that Gram outclassed both Julius Kaizar and Krius Iapetus in offense and defense, going so far as to say he had replaced both of them. Gram's magical aura itself gives off energy that instills erratic behavior into opposition, causing them to act out of character, or simply cower in fear. This skill works on both humans and animals alike. Only exceptionally strong individuals can defend against this ability, such as Pluto Morior. When exerting large amounts of magical energy, Gram's magical aura is colored red. Equipment Black Steel Great Sword: Gram wields an incredibly large sword as his preferred weapon. It is a very heavy, and large, two-handed sword, that he's capable of masterfully wielding. Gram's even capable of wielding it with one hand. This sword is much stronger than his other Black Steel swords, capable of cracking said weapons in half. Numerous Black Steel Swords: Gram crafted many black steel swords for usage with his sword magic. Using Requip and his Sword Magic, Gram is capable of wielding hundreds of these swords at the same time. These blades were strong enough to match Xenon's own Black Steel sword Soul Eater. Black Steel Knives: Gram also uses a high number of push knives in combat. He uses them by holding up to three on each hand between his fingers, similarly to claws, and either uses them for close range combat, or throwing them with pinpoint accuracy. Gram can also use them for setting up dangerous attacks, such as ricocheting them at his opponent. Trivia Gram is a powerful sword featured in Norse Mythology. Nidle is a pun on the word needle, referencing his ability to protrude swords from his body. Gram's appearance is based off of Ghirahim from the Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Sword Magic User Category:Requip User Category:Swordsman Category:Dark Mage Category:Guild Member Category:Dark Guild Member Category:Guild Ace